The Rose in My Graveyard
by Dragon king Esmeralda
Summary: Kagami Taiga, known for his incredible basketball skills, hot headed attitude, and passion for ball. The G.O.M knew him as the boy who gave them back their passions, their love for the game, and most of all, he gave them back their friendship. He helped them rekindle what was lost for so long. Yet when kagami losses his passion, who will save him?
1. Chapter 1

For those waiting on "To love a prince", I'm sorry. Give me atleast three more days. I've been dead tired lately. Also, I'm not a huge fan of how the chapters are in the story so you will see me update new versions of them.###

The zone.

It takes a dead mind and a passionate heart to lead you there. The mind must be empty but the heart must be overflowing with love, for basketball that is. The zone is a place beyond any normal humans reach. Only the best of the best can enter. Though many who have entered, usually regret it later.

Once you've left your world for the zone, you enter what is a beautiful room. The room is known to be so exquisite you can practically smell the perfection that is the decor. The room is made as such only for the privileged, good hearted, basketball lovers. Once you lose one of those traits though, the magical beauty will begin to fade. The walls will form into an old rust like state, the warm carpet becoming dead, black soil. All the furniture will burn and be cmarried by the wind. Then in the middle of the now cold and lifeless room their will be a giant tree. The leaves black and bark gray. Hanging from the lowest branch (9 feet) with rope around their neck, slowly killing them, will be you. Atleast, the old you.

If you are to either become cold hearted through winning, or stop loving basketball, your zone will become a nightmare.

Kagami knew that first hand.

The buzzer sounded right as a orange ball was violently slammed into the hoop. The buzzer signaling the end of the game. The score was 20-100, showing how much seirin improved(even if the opposite team was weak). Normally, after playing so hard with his team, the red head would usually be shouting victory cries and high giving people.

That was the old Kagami.

Now, instead of rejoicing with everyone else, he merely scoffed while running his hand through his hair. 'Tch...what a waste of energy, they weren't even worth the amount of practice we put in. And by we...

He ment the rest of the team.

Yeah...he's really changed. The once hot headed basketball idiot with a passionate heart is dead; he was replaced by this cold hearted man that when looking into his eyes seemed to no longer possess a soul.

"Kagami-kun," a voice behind him whispered. The red head jumped, almost having a heart attack due to the lack of presence from the shorter blue haired boy. "O-Oi ,kuroko, don't do that, you could have fucking killed me!" Atleast some thing hadn't changed about the redhead.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Kagami-kun," his face and voice begged to differ. Another scoff from the red head, "well whatever, I'm gunna go hit the showers." He began to walk away but stopped suddenly. "Oi Kuroko," he called over his shoulder, not even looking at the smaller man. Said male looked up, giving a small 'hm'. For a moment kagami didn't speak. "Nice shot, work on your timing though," he called before disappearing off the court.

He missed the small but happy smile on the phantoms face.

Yeah, some things didn't change, and some things were slightly altered. He wasn't quite as bad as the G.O.M had been, but he wasn't the same by far.

His smile immediately died at the thought. Kagami had saved five almost empty teens, who had lost their passion for the sport that became their lives, from being overtaken by countless victories and few challenges.

Yet their was no one to save him.

^^^ I started this a week ago...I suck at life... :) anyway so this is the knew story "The rose in my graveyard". Now I know I said this would be a hanakaga fic but...I dot know. I would like to have people vote between aokaga, kikaga


	2. Chapter 2

So uh...yeah. I know I'm a terrible person but honestly I haven't thought this fic out all that much...I have an idea but I'm not quite sure. Pairing are; (in order of seme to uke) aokaga, kasaki, akafuri, kiyokuro, muramuro, midotaka, and imamomo. (Imayoshi x Momoi )

###

I started walking back to the locker room by myself so that I'd have some time to myself to think. Honestly, I don't know what's happening to me. Lately I've been feeling so hollow, almost lifeless. The natural excitement and passion that I usually have seems to have become dull. And basketball...

Oh basketball.

It's as if I'm playing with a broken toy. At the start of a game I (nowadays) feel a slight tinge of hope that maybe this will be the game to break me from this horrible depression I'm facing. I always pray that it will be the game that puts a fire back in me.

But it never does.

It's as if the more I play, the deeper this empty void in my psyche gets. I can't just give up on basketball though, 'cause that would mean that I'd be giving up on all my friends. On all their dreams, our dreams!

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice the moving figure in front of me untill I ran dead into it.

Or should I say, him.

A long stream of curses were on the tip of my tongue but died when my brick red eyes met sharp indigo ones. "Aomine," his name came out in the form of a breath. Why was he even here? His team played (played, hah, more like obliterated) in their matches hours ago. Their next match starts tomorrow morning, so why did they stay so late?

Or was it just him.

"Damn it Bakagami, what the hell was that!? What type of shit are you trying to pull playing like that?" The question caught me completely off guard. Of all people, I didn't actually expect Aomine to be the one to ask such a question. I couldn't really tell whether he was concerned, taunting me, or just making aggressive conversation, but I do know one thing.

His tone and attitude was pissing me off.

Standing at my full height so that I could glare daggers in direct eye - to - eye level, I balled my fist up at my sides. "I don't know what the hell your talking about, Ahomime! My playing couldn't really have been shit if we beat every team that we faced so far!"

His eyes narrowed when I said that and I honestly didn't know whether or not he was gonna punch me. "Kagami," he slammed my back into a near by wall, knocking the wind out of me. Grinding his teeth together, he held me down by the shoulders before speaking in a slow, threatening tone. "Tetsu told me that you've been having a shitty attitude lately so I'm only gunna ask nicely once. What's your problem?"

I blinked.

"This is you asking nicely?" That earned me a few fingernails now digging deeply into my shoulders. "O-ow, fucking stop it, Aho!" The pain was making my eyes water, and with my face all heated up due to our current position, this probably looks worse than it actually is. "Kagami," he nipped at my neck lightly. "Tell me what's up with you. I really don't wanna have to be mean about this." Wetting his lips, I watched as Aomine began planting slow, wet kisses on my neck. I let out a quiet gasp when I felt him begin to suck on my pulse. "N-no please, Aomine, stop. If anyone catches us-," "tell me what your problem is and I'll stop."

I could tell he ment it by the look in his eyes. It was almost impossible for me to get any actual words out due to all the kissing. A loud moan escaped my throat when I felt his hands give a firm squeeze to my backside. "Fucking hell," he growled out, "dammit, i need you, now!" Before I could even object he had pushed me into one of the empty locker rooms.

"Your lucky as hell that my next game isn't for another two hours," my words come out pretty lax as I snuggle closer to my boyfriends chest. He gives a slight laugh. "Yeah, yeah. Let's both just be lucky that Tetsu didn't catch us. For such a small guy that fucker hits hard."

After having a small laugh over his half joke ('cause shit, when it comes to Kuroko's hits, the struggle be real ) we laid on the cold tile floor in silence. It wasn't a bad silence either. In all honesty, it felt pretty good. Only the problem was...

My thoughts from earlier were eating me alive.

"Hey, Aomine. Can...can I talk to you about something?"

"Shoot."

Swallowing the giant lump in my throat, I turned so that my face was buried in his chest, 'Case this got too emotional. "Lately I've been feeling... well ... depressed." This must have caught his attention. I could feel him shift around, my guess being that he was giving me some sort of look. "It's strange though 'cause it just came out of nowhere. Lately nothing really holds my attention long enough to really entertain me, and my attitude is even changing. And oh God even basketball doesn't feel the same. Like, we aren't invincible or anything like that. I know that for a fact, but... it's like every time we win it's not a huge deal. And even when we lose I still don't get the rise I use too. I don't know what to do. For the past few weeks, I've been skipping practice, dissing my teammates, minus Kuroko, and have just been so out of it."

I don't know when, but at some point through my ranting I began to cry. I only now know because Aomine's holding my face in his hands and brushing away the tears with his thumbs. It made me smile considering the fact that he doesn't usually open up to people. The smile, of course, was internal.

"I think I know what's wrong with you," he was mumbling in a way that seemed more to himself than directly at me. "Personally, I was wondering when it would finally kick in for you. A little bit early but may as well kill the virus now."

Virus?

"What do you mean, virus?"

He looked down at me, face going hard. "What I mean is... you truly becoming one of us." Seeing my confused face he sighed.

"Kagami, you are going through what we, the generation of miracles, like to call 'walking through the black fence.'

####

Sorry this was so lame. I wrote like four new story chapters I'm two days (each for separate story) by the time I came to this story, I was drained. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me about any ideas you may have oh and my sequel to "To Love a Prince" has been released. It's called "black hearts."


End file.
